1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for styling hairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of hair styling devices or hair clasps or hair clips have been developed. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, one of the typical hair styling devices is shown and comprises two clasp plates 8, 9 each including a handle 81, 91 extended therefrom, and each including a pair of ears 82, 92 extended therefrom. The ears 82, 92 each includes an orifice 83, 93 formed therein. The distance between the ears 92 of the clasp plate 9 is smaller than that of the ears 82 such that the ears 92 may be disposed between the ears 82, and such that the orifices 83, 93 of the ears 82, 92 may be aligned with each other for receiving a shaft 7 therein. A coil spring 6 is to be engaged into and disposed between the ears 82, 92 and to be aligned with the orifices 83, 93 of the ears 82, 92 for allowing the shaft 7 to be engaged into the coil spring 6. The coil spring 6 includes two legs 60 for engaging with the handless 81, 91 of the clasp plates 8, 9 respectively for biasing the clasp plates toward each other and for hair styling purposes. As best shown in FIG. 2, two tubes 5 are required to be engaged onto the legs 60 of the coil spring 6 for forcing the legs 60 toward each other and for allowing the coil spring 6 to be engaged into and disposed between the ears 82, 92 and for allowing the shaft 7 to be engaged through the coil spring 6 and the orifices 83, 93 of the ears 82, 92.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the coil spring 6 may be sprung out or disengaged from the tubes 5 and may hurt people inadvertently, particularly, the eyes will be easily damaged or hurt by the sprung out coil spring 6. In addition, when assembling the hair clips, one hand of the worker is required to hold the tubes 5, and the other hand is required to adjust or hold the clasp plates 8, 9 and to align the ears 82, 92 with the coil spring 6 and to engage the shaft 7 through the ears 82, 92 and the coil spring 6. The hair clips thus may not be easily and quickly assembled. Furthermore, the coil spring 6 is exposed and may be easily contaminated by the dirt or the like, and may be easily rusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair clips.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hair styling device including a structure for allowing the hair styling device to be easily manufactured and assembled.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a hair styling device including a coil spring that may be stably retained in place during assembling, for preventing the coil spring from hurting the other people inadvertently.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a hair styling device including a coil spring that may be shielded or received in a block for preventing the coil spring from being dirtied or contaminated or rusted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hair styling device comprising a first clasp plate including a comb provided therein, and including a block extended therefrom, the block including an aperture formed therein, a second clasp plate including a comb provided therein, and including a pair of ears extended therefrom, the ears each including a hole formed therein and to be aligned with the aperture of the block, a coil spring received in the aperture of the block and including an orifice formed therein, and including two legs extended between the block and the ears and engaged with the first and the second clasp plates respectively for biasing the combs toward each other, and a shaft engaged through the holes of the ears and the orifice of the coil spring for pivotally securing the clasp plates together. The coil spring may be stably retained in the aperture of the block while assembling, such that the coil spring may be prevented from being disengaged from the block and may be prevented from hurting the other people inadvertently, and such that the hair styling device may be easily manufactured and assembled. The coil spring may be suitably shielded or received in the block and may thus be prevented from being exposed and contacted with the environment air, such that the coil spring may be prevented from being dirtied or contaminated or rusted.
The block includes a channel formed therein and communicating with the aperture of the block for receiving the legs of the coil spring.
The first and the second clasp plates each includes a handle provided thereon for moving the combs away from each other against the coil spring.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.